


Missing Clues

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Weltenbrand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Despite spending a lot of time among humans, theirs customs can be hard to understand. Not everything is as romantic as it may look.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Missing Clues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> More Weltenbrand. Naemi is friends with Simeon and Sebulon (she kicked both of their asses when they tried flirting) and Mikael is her closest friend.

Venice was beautiful but she had not expected a private gondola ride. Mikael was navigating the little boat steadily and she was well aware of the looks they got. Naemi considered adjusting her hat to shade her face a little more but it would probably just look shy to outsiders. She sighed. Did Mikael really not know what this looked like?

“… so I do not believe we have to act yet,” he said, finishing his report. The real reason for this privacy was that they had to exchange a bunch of information. She had been wanting to go back to Venice for a long time, so this had provided the perfect opportunity. If only they didn’t look like a couple.

Naemi nodded. It wasn’t a dire situation, nothing the local agents wouldn’t be able to handle. “There is something about our new housemate,” she explained, watching a few fish in the water. The movements caused her to want to go hunting. Not today, though. Today she was an ordinary tourist in a red summer dress. 

“Something?” Mikael rested the oar for a bit but the gondola kept moving. She knew he didn’t actually need human tools but it was nice to see he at least remembered. 

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t think she’s dangerous and Delilah is absolutely smitten, but I will report if anything unusual happens.”

“Thank you. How are things up north?”

She shrugged, relaxing a bit to stretch out her legs. The wood of her seat pressed the hidden dagger against her thigh in uncomfortable ways. “It’s fine. A lot of supernatural presences but so far, nothing has leaked to humanity. Things might get interesting, though, if it keeps going on like this.”

Mikael nodded solemnly, staring into the distance or maybe another dimension. One could never really know with Archangels. “Something big is coming,” he said. “Be prepared.”

“Always.” She grinned before crossing her arms. “Why didn’t we meet in a bar?”

“What?” He looked confused, tilting his head. “What’s wrong with this?”

“It looks like something a couple would do.”

“But we’re friends.”

Naemi sighed deeply. “I know. But these people don’t and they look like they expect you to take me out to an expensive restaurant later.”

“Oh. I can buy you food.”

“That’s …!” Not the point, not at all. But there was no use discussing this so she slumped back and took a few breaths. “Fine, buy me food. Just don’t make it look too weird, okay?”


End file.
